jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The team meets a man named Larry Daley who becomes a night guard at a museum. They soon discover that at night time, the beings at the museum come to life! Trivia *Yugi, Tea Garder, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Charles Muntz, Team Galactic, Sa'Luk, Gaspar Le Gecko, will guest star in this. *Baby Lily learns a lesson on how not to repeat certain words. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Scenes First night *Jeffrey: *sleeping* *Aqua: *smiles and touches Jeffrey's cheek* Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily and smiles* *Aqua: *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: ...? *wakes up* Hey, honey. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Try not to sleep on the job, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sorry, honey. *Aqua: *sits by Jeffrey* I'll help keep you awake, dear. *Jeffrey: Thanks, Aqua. *Xion: Mommy? Daddy? Mind if sit with you? This place is giving me the creeps... *Aqua: *smiles* Sure, you can. *Xion: *sits between Jeffrey and Aqua* Being alone here at night in a big place like this is spooky... *Jeffrey: We're here, Xion. *Lea: What's the matter, squirt? You can't handle one night in a museum? *Xion: Oh, quit it, Lea! *Lea: You've fought bigger Heartless, faced Set and his goons, and been in Haunted Mansion. How's this any worse? *Xion: Hey, I'm a little girl! Go easy on me, will ya? *Lea: *chuckles* Oh. You're little alright. *Xion: ...! Why, i oughta--! *Lea: *laugh* Little before, littler now. *Xion: Very funny, Lea! *smiles* *Tammy: You put up with what he says about you? *Xion: He's like my very own big brother. I gotta learn to put up with his jokes. Flash Cards *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Ready kids? You need to know more about these historical figures for tonight. *Xion: I'm ready, Mommy. *Tammy: Me too! *DJ: Me three. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay than. Let's begin. *holds out a card of Lewis and Clark* Who are they? *Tammy: Um... *Xion: Lewis and Clark. *Aqua: *smiles* Correct. *Tammy: Drat! *Xion: *smiles* You'll get it, Tam. *Aqua: Remember. It's not a contest. *Tammy: Right. Sorry. *Aqua: Next one. *holds up a card of Atilla the Hun* Who is this? *DJ: Uh...Atilla? *Aqua: Correct. *Xion: Good job, DJ. *DJ: Thanks. *Tammy: .... Can't I get a chance? *Xion: Sorry, Tammy. Go ahead. *Aqua: *holds up a card of Colombus* Who's this? *DJ: Oh! I know! *Aqua: Hang on DJ. Give Tammy a chance to get one right. *DJ: ...! *gently face-palms himself* Right! *to Tammy* Sorry, Tammy. *Tammy: Um...... Oh. I know this one..... *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* You can do it. *Tammy: Um...... Christopher Colombus? *Aqua: *smiles* That's correct. *Tammy: I did it! Whoo-hoo!!! *DJ: *smiles* Baby Keys *Larry: Those are baby keys for a little baby. So have fun playing with your little baby keys, little baby monkey. Maybe tomorrow, I'll bring you a little baby "diapie" so you can go poo-poo in it. Then, I'll change it for you. Then I'll tickle you 'cause you're a cute little baby. *Baby Lily: *pouts and crosses her arms* Is he making fun of me?! *Xion: I doubt it, Lily. Failed *Jaden: Oh no......... *collapses to his knees.* We've failed..... *Jeffrey: *puts his hand on Jaden's shoulder* No. We haven't. *Jaden: Yes we have!! We didn't keep everyone inside the museum!! *Yugi: Calm down, Jaden. What happened was merely an accident. *Joey: We're in trouble now. How are we gonna explain this? *Jeffrey: We'll figure out something. *Tammy: *looks sad* How could we let this happen? *Xion: It was just an accident. *DJ: We should've been able to prevent it though. *Scamper: ...Well, anyone got a plan? *Alexis: We'll have to come up with an excuse for the missing caveman. *Jeffrey: Hm. *Sid: There was never a 4th caveman! *Applejack: Who's gonna believe that? *The Mask: What if we say it was stolen? *Xion: Then Larry would be in bigger trouble. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures